


Her Eyes

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy, Introspection, Newt Thinks About Tina, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Sad, Salamander Eyes, Tina is sad, kind of, this is all in the theoretical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Newt wishes he had the confidence to help Tina through her pain.





	Her Eyes

He could stare at her for hours, days, weeks, months, years, centuries; for his entire life, really, and end up lost in her eyes every time. _Oh_, those eyes. They really were spectacular—not only in their appearance but in their extraordinary ability to convey not only emotions but words, as well. Not literally, of course.

He couldn’t count the number of times those salamander eyes had told him, _ I’m scared_, or, _ I’m sorry_, or, _ I’m broken_. It broke his heart every time, as it meant she couldn’t use her words. That she was struggling that day, more so than others.

On those days, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a hug and whisper that it would be all right over and over again until they would both start to believe it.

The truth of the matter was, he, too, was scared out of his wits, sorry for everything that had happened to her after he’d left, and had been broken more times than he could count, the scars forming a protective shield around him when they healed.

He wanted her to wander onto a balcony one night while he stared up at the stars and ask him, “How do you keep going?” That way he could tell her, “Because of love. Because my heart no longer beats to keep one person alive, it beats for two. And if I fall, I know you will too.” Then, a single tear would streak down her face, and, as if fate willed it, he would brush it off her cheek, and those perfect eyes would say _ I love you _ in a thousand different ways, nine-hundred-ninety-nine more ways than she ever could have with words.

He would brush a kiss across her lips and pull her into a tight hug, and his thoughts would turn to the fact that, if she was his salamander, he was her everlasting fire.


End file.
